


Belonging

by Montana7597



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Gen, Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hybrid Kim Namjoon | RM, Hybrid Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Hybrids, Hybrids have like no rights, Mostly just a cute and sweet story I think, No Smut, Some Abuse, Some Romance, Some bullying, editing as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montana7597/pseuds/Montana7597
Summary: This was originally posted on Wattpad.CHAPTER 1 VERSION 3.0 IS NOW UP!!! I'm hoping to get back into regular updates soon!Kim Seulki meets Namjoon, a wolf hybrid, and adopts him to have a companion among the busy streets of Seoul. Naturally, she starts to adopt more and more hybrids. She is appalled by the way hybrids are treated in society, but it's too big of a problem for her to tackle alone.Very slice-of-lifey. Pretty cute. Covers a few heavy topics. There's a bit of romance in there too. I'm editing as I move this from WP so I hope you guys enjoy!
Kudos: 17





	Belonging

“I don’t like you living in that house all alone, Seulki. Doesn’t it get scary?”

Seulki sighed as she listened to her older sister speak on the other end of the line. There was a lot of background noise, so there must have been a break during a shoot that gave Eunae just enough time to call home.

“It’s fine,” Seulki shrugged to herself, “Eomma and appa left this place to us so that we’d always have a home, and it’s convenient for me since it’s close to the university.”

Eunae tutted, “Still, you’re the only person there and it’s a big house. You could at least find a roommate to keep you company.”

“Deoksu is coming home soon, and he’s bringing that Taehyung with him. I won’t be alone for much longer.” Seulki dismissed.

“Oh, yes! Why don’t you consider adopting a hybrid? You know that little tiger has been such a comfort for us, with Deoksu always going overseas - not to mention Seokjinnie has been an excellent companion for me.”

“You both have a good reason to adopt hybrids. I don’t. I’m just a student who works part time in a coffee shop so I can feel like a contributing member of society. You, on the other hand, are so busy with your acting career that you need help, and you and Deoksu both travel to unfamiliar places where it’s nice to have a friendly face.”

“It’s nice to have a friendly face in the middle of Seoul, too.” Eunae pointed out.

Seulki pouted, “I have friends, unnie.”

“The cafe manager does not count as a friend, in my book. Unless there is some new development with Mr. Wang that you haven’t told me about?” Eunae’s voice had taken on a teasing quality that was quick to get Seulki flustered.

“No! Of course not! He’s kind, but I don’t think I’m his taste.”

“Fine,” Eunae huffed, “Anyways, my break is almost over and I’ll need to get back on set. Promise me you’ll consider a hybrid, at least?”

“I’ll think about it.” Seulki yielded.

“Thank you! We’ll talk soon, okay?”

Eunae ended the call first and Seulki leaned back on the bench where she was seated, turning her eyes up to the delicately cheerful canopy of cherry blossoms. Whenever she got lonely at home, she would go out into the city, find a nice seat somewhere, and watch people. Today there were a few small groups of friends walking around, plus some young families who had come out to take pictures among the pale pink petals. It was fun to see them laughing and smiling with each other, but it also made being alone more obvious. Seulki sighed and stood from the bench. The air was starting to get a bit chillier as evening approached, so if she wanted to be home before dark she had to get moving. Leaving right then would give her enough time to pick up dinner from one of her childhood favorites on the way.

When she stepped up to the restaurant, she wasn’t expecting to find a wolf hybrid who looked as though he were crumbling under the weight of the world. And yet, there he was. His head was lowered and his shoulders sagged, and even though he was a stranger, he just looked so small that Seulki couldn't stop herself from asking, "Are you okay?"

Snow white ears flicked to her, followed by a handsome and gentle face turning up so that deep, chocolatey brown eyes met her own. The hybrid assessed her quickly, sniffled, then rubbed at his eyes. He hadn't been crying, but maybe he had been close to it.

"Yes, sorry. I must look pathetic out here. I'll move on, have a good evening, miss." He said, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Again, she spoke before she could think better of it, "Are you... are you hungry?"

And that's how Kim Seulki found herself sitting across a small table from Namjoon, the arctic wolf hybrid with impeccable manners and a shy, dimpled smile.

“I was job hunting today,” A few bites of chicken had warmed him up to sharing what had him moping outside the restaurant doors, “I was asked to wait for the manager of the mechanic across the street but by the time he spoke with me, the curfew to get back into the shelter had passed. I figured it'd be worth a night outside if I could get the job, but it turns out I'd only waited around to hear that they couldn't hire a hybrid who didn't have an owner. Ah, but it's for the best that I didn't get that job. I'm pretty clumsy. They wouldn't have kept me on."

"The bookstore and cafe where I work is looking for someone to stock the shelves and run the register. The lady who left the position is pregnant so she couldn't do the lifting anymore, and her husband got a nice promotion so she won't need to come back. If you’re looking for a job, I could help you get one there."

Namjoon stared, "A bookstore? I'd... I'd like that a lot. I'm not picky, I really need a job, but a bookstore would be... great."

Seulki smiled, satisfied, "I have a shift tomorrow, we can go in together."

"Thank you. So much, really, thank you. When and where should I meet you?"

Seulki blinked, "Where are you going to stay tonight?"

Namjoon frowned a little at that, his ears lowering a bit, “I’m not sure yet. Hybrids that get locked out of the shelter usually end up staying in one of the parks.”

_ That can’t be safe,  _ Seulki’s brows furrowed as she thought.  _ What about the people who don’t like hybrids? They might call the police on him, or worse. _

“You don’t have to worry, miss. I can take care of myself for one night, at least.” Namjoon offered a good natured smile and Seulki’s heart squeezed painfully.

“It’s supposed to get really cold tonight. Can’t you at least find a hotel?”

“Hotels don’t rent rooms to hybrids unless their owners are with them,” The wolf answered softly, fidgeting with the napkin in front of him, “I’ll be fine though. I’m more tolerant of the cold than a lot of other hybrids.”

Seulki chewed her lip anxiously. It didn’t sit well with her for Namjoon to stay outside, in the cold. She considered trying to act as his owner in order to get him a room for the night, but the hotel staff would probably ask for proper identification. She couldn’t just do nothing, though.

Suddenly, her sister’s suggestion of adopting a hybrid came back to her. It was a little crazy to invite a virtual stranger back home, let alone one who was inherently more powerful than she was, but Namjoon seemed fairly harmless and it would be a good opportunity to test having a hybrid around. There were plenty of bedrooms back home; Namjoon could have his pick and Seulki could lock her own door for the night, just to be safe.

_ Am I really doing this?  _ Seulki wondered.

From a distance the wolf hybrid would have seemed perfectly fine, content and well fed, but Seulki was close enough to see the way his eyes betrayed his feelings. He was deep in thought, likely trying to piece together a plan that would get him through the night.

Seulki straightened and cleared her throat, swallowing down any reservations she had, "I know that you don’t know me very well, but you are welcome to stay at my house for tonight. You'd be safe there and you could clean up in the morning before we go, and then you’d be free to go back to the shelter tomorrow night."

Namjoon’s jaw went slack for half a second, then he pulled himself together, "Are you sure? You're already doing an awful lot to help me and I'm grateful, but I don’t want to impose."

"It's fine! I'll enjoy the company."

Namjoon’s ears pressed back a little further into his hair, "Only if you truly don't mind."

"I promise, it's fine,” Seulki insisted, and before the wolf could question it any further she changed the subject, “Are you ready to go?"

Namjoon hesitated for a moment, but he must have decided it would be better than sleeping on a park bench and nodded. They packed up what little was leftover from their meal and walked out of the restaurant side by side. It was almost dark already. Seulki pulled her jacket around herself a bit tighter as an icy breeze swirled around them.

“I don’t live far, so we can walk to my-” Seulki paused when a warm layer of fabric fell around her shoulders, helping to stop the chill from reaching her. She blinked at Namjoon, who was now only dressed in a worn-out tee shirt. She gasped, “Namjoon! You’ll get cold!”

“I’m fine! I can barely tell a difference.” He shrugged.

Seulki crooned, “Let’s hurry. I don’t want you to get sick because of me.”

Namjoon chuckled, but easily fell into step with the brisk pace Seulki set. They were both quiet for a while, but Namjoon broke the silence first, “I was going to ask if I could walk you home, you know? I wouldn’t have expected you to let me spend the night, but I felt bad for keeping you out until it got dark and I could tell you were alone. You’ve been so kind to me in such a short time. I’d feel awful if something were to happen to you.”

Seulki could almost hear her sister in her ear, talking about how someone so small needed to be protected. Namjoon was tall and broad, and a predator hybrid to boot; if Eunae had been there at that moment, she would have been screaming for Seulki to adopt him. Seulki couldn’t help but laugh a little at the image.

“Thank you.” She finally replied, and the wolf practically glowed.

They arrived at the house quickly and Seulki ushered Namjoon inside as soon as she got the door open.

“I think my brother left a pair of his slippers around here somewhere,” Seulki said idly as she searched the cabinet by the door, “You’re about the same height so maybe you’ll be able to fit them.”

“You have a brother?”

“Yeah, he’s a few years younger than me. I have an older sister as well, but I’m the only one who lives here full time. Our father passed away last year, and our mother followed him just a few months ago. They left this house to us kids so I feel a sort of… sense of duty to make sure it’s looked after, and it would be a shame to let it sit empty. Oh! Here they are!” Seulki pulled the slippers out of the back of the cabinet and offered them to Namjoon.

He quickly swapped them for his shoes and smiled slightly, “Perfect fit.”

“That’s a relief. There’s no way you would have fit appa’s. We’re really not sure where my brother got his height from, because it certainly didn’t come from either of our parents.” Seulki laughed and led Namjoon deeper into the house. They stopped by the kitchen to put the chicken in the fridge, Seulki making a point to assure Namjoon that he could help himself to anything if he got hungry through the night. He, of course, thanked her for her generosity but claimed that he shouldn’t be allowed in the kitchen unsupervised for the sake of world peace.

“You can pick whichever bedroom you want, save for mine. My sister has her own place and my brother is gone so often that he just uses whichever guest room he finds first when he comes home. He probably left some clothes behind as well, so I’ll try to find something for you to sleep in.”

“I’m not sleeping with you?” He questioned carefully, ears and tail twitching.

“Um,” Seulki paused, wondering if this had been a bad idea after all, “I don’t really know you that well, and I figured you’d like some privacy…”

Namjoon laughed ironically, running a hand through his hair, “I was so worried that you were going to ask me to sleep with you. Or maybe,  _ not  _ sleep. To repay you, you know? It’s not that I think so low of you, you’re obviously very kind, but good things don’t usually come to hybrids like me without a price and I’ve learned that when something seems too good to be true, it probably is. I’m sorry for being so surprised.”

“Namjoon, I wouldn’t ask you to do  _ anything _ to repay me,” Seulki said quickly, “Please understand, I’m helping you because I want to. I’m not looking to get anything out of this. It’s just the right thing to do. And you don’t have to apologize for assuming; you don’t know me, and I should have realized the position I was putting you in and explained my intentions. I’m sorry.”

The wolf hybrid looked down bashfully, but his cheeks were rounded out in a wide smile, “I wish there were more people in this world like you.”

Namjoon wound up settling in Eunae’s old bedroom, which was one door down and across the hall from Seulki’s room. She made sure that he knew where the bathroom was, and tracked down a set of Deoksu’s pyjamas for him to sleep in.

“I have to be at the cafe early to open, so I’ll knock on the door to wake you when I get up.” She said as she handed him a folded shirt and a pair of shorts.

“Thank you, again.” Namjoon said earnestly as he clutched the change of clothes to his chest.

“It’s nothing, really. Now get some rest.”

He chuckled softly, dipping his head, “Alright, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Seulki smiled and left the hybrid in front of his room of choice. She shut herself into her own room and, quietly, locked the door behind her. She pouted as she stared down at the knob, hoping that if Namjoon tried to wake her for some reason, that he wouldn’t be offended to find the door locked.

_ Better to be safe than sorry. _ She decided, and moved away from the door to get ready for bed.


End file.
